1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security control and communication systems and methods in which the functions of a security system control panel are integrated with a radio transceiver to provide protection against burglary, fire and other emergency conditions.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Security control systems currently fall into two main categories, self-contained security control systems and traditional two-box configurations for security control systems.
Self-contained security control systems comprise a keypad-like package which combines a control panel, a short-range radio frequency (RF) receiver, a keypad, a sounder (loud audible device) and a communicator. The keypad-like package is mounted in visible plain site at a convenient location or multiple locations throughout a premises. A self-contained security system is operated by an AC power supply with a plug-in external transformer. A backup battery is also provided to maintain the system operational in the event of a power outage. This type of system configuration is very convenient, but suffers from a major security problem. If the keypad-like package is damaged or destroyed, as by an intruder, the security system can become non-functional. Such self-contained systems typically contain a delay feature before arming the alarm system in order to allow a user to exit the premises or to enter a preset code to disarm the system when entering the premises. Since the delay feature may produce audible beeps to warn the user, it also draws attention to the location of the keypad-like package containing the control panel. If the control panel in the keypad-like package is damaged or destroyed by an intruder during the expiration of the delay, the security system can be effectively defeated.
In traditional two-box configurations, a separate metal box houses the control processor, the battery and the communicator. The separate metal box is typically mounted in an inconspicuous location, such as in a closet, basement or attic. Keypads, short-range radio (RF) receivers and sounders are generally mounted separately in more strategically relevant and visible locations. While providing much higher levels of security, such configurations are much more labor intensive to install and are thus more costly.
A typical self-contained system is primarily an RF-based system having wireless RF communicating remote sensors. A self-contained system may contain a small number of hard-wired inputs to the control panel. Traditional two-box configurations are generally hybrid systems, in that they contain both hard-wired and wireless RF sensors and accessories.
Both types of systems have an additional common problem. Both types of systems are based on POTS dial-up hard-wire communications (i.e. normal analog dial-up communications) as their primary communications technology, which requires that they be wired at the entry point for phone service to the premises. This wiring arrangement permits “line seizure”, a condition wherein the alarm control can effectively disconnect all of the downstream telephone service to the premises and capture the line for its own purposes in order to permit uninterrupted communications during a security event. While this is the conventional and best method commonly used today, the installation and wiring of such a system is difficult, time consuming and expensive, and presents a potential operating inconvenience for the user. During a security event, when the user might likely be attempting to contact the central station, or the central station might be attempting to contact the user in order to avoid a false alarm and dispatching of the police or fire department, the phone line is seized by the security system and is unavailable for such communications.
In addition to the problems associated with wiring and line seizure, a more basic problem exists in the fact that the dial-up hard-wire line is very easy to defeat. The line can be cut easily by any of a number of different means, and most security systems do not monitor the status of the phone line. The security systems that do monitor the status of the phone line are plagued with false alarms, since most phone outages do not result from a security incident, but instead are caused by issues with the phone company such as storms, accidents, maintenance, etc. Accordingly, there is no suitable response to each such event from the security monitoring company, as central station personnel can't call the local police every time the phone is out. Moreover, monitoring the phone line is not the critical issue, which is making sure that a security incident is reported, even if it is accomplished redundantly.
This problem can be solved by a radio communication system that includes a low cost, long range radio transceiver at the user's site and a communications infrastructure that is capable of delivering an alarm signal to the central station in seconds. Such a system network can be set up in any defined geographical area, such as anywhere in North America. The system can be configured to provide a service that “supervises” the proper functioning of the radios it monitors, notifying the central station only if there is a communications problem. A variety of services are also available that permit central stations and dealers to sell radios, and to report alarms through those services.
One type of radio communication system uses the control channels of an analog cellular telephone network to communicate. It essentially utilizes the coverage of the cellular network, but doesn't have to place an actual phone call in order to communicate. Digital packets are sent from the user's system through the cellular network to an intermediate switching monitoring center, and then on to the central station. The intermediate center does not respond to alarms from the user's system, as that is the responsibility of the central station. It merely ensures that the radio communication portion of the user's system is functioning properly. This type of system overcomes some of the shortcomings discussed above and serves a certain niche in the marketplace, but is relatively expensive to install and maintain for the average user.
It has been suggested to combine a radio communication system in the separate metal box of the two-box configuration described above in order to reduce installation complexity and reduce costs. However, such a configuration does not accomplish this objective because there is no cost saving in hardware, and such a system would not work as well as it should. The radio communication device is more complex than the panel to which it is connected and requires its own power supply. In addition, the panel is typically mounted in a location that is not an optimal location for a radio device. The radio device is preferably mounted higher up near the outer walls of the premises, while the metal box is ideally mounted in an inconspicuous location such as in a closet or in a basement.
Ease of usage is another common problem encountered by security system users. Current systems have keypads with numeric keys and functions along with an LCD display that is typically two lines with sixteen characters per line. Users have to remember a code for arming and disarming the system, as well as procedures for a variety of functions. Most users find the procedures for functions too complex to fully utilize, as they essentially only want to be able to arm and disarm the security system. In order to simplify the system, the system can be equipped with a remote transmitter having RF keys (similar to a remote device for an automobile) that can arm and disarm the security system, turn on lights, open a garage door, etc. However, adding users, programming the system and other functions still require a keypad.
Another problem area involves installing and programming the security system. Most current security systems permit two programming/setup methods. The first method involves manual programming on a keypad. Each parameter is programmed individually with simple two-line programming. A skilled installer must program the system manually. The second method is called “downloading”. This is accomplished by software that is present on a computer at a center station and contains forms and questions relating to the system's configuration. The user's configuration is then produced on a personal computer (PC). When complete, the configuration “memory map” is downloaded to the security system control over a telephone line and a built-in modem. This usually involves ringing the user's phone in some predetermined fashion and signaling the control to answer the phone in order to complete the download through the built-in modem.
A difficulty with this procedure is that it can only be accomplished by the central station after it receives all the data. While many configurations of parameters and setups can be accomplished by a system user having access to the system, only the central station can accomplish the downloading procedure. Thus, the user is limited to manual programming on a keypad.